


William Versus PDA

by hellosweetie17



Series: Lightning Strikes [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Ronald, Dates, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Top William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: William and Ronald spend time together outside of their dorm room, where William comes face to face with various forms of Public Displays of Affection.Some activities with Ronald are sweet and innocent—others, not so much.Will the habitually reserved man be able to keep up with his wild and rambunctious young lover?





	1. Tea and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This collection is simply the two love birds enjoying each other's company whenever, wherever, doing whatever.
> 
> This can probably be read on its own, but keep in mind that they are already in the relationship they established in part 1.

The incessant whining of the brat filled the atmosphere as Ronald was once again, asking William to go on a date to the outside world. He managed to avoid any sort of public displays of affection by staying inside, and he knew, without a doubt, an outing with the blond would lead to some form of intimate encounter; he preferred to keep those moments between he and his young lover.

Despite Will's numerous attempts to kill the topic, he knew that Knox would not be deterred. Normally William stood firmly in his resolutions, but if he were to truly be honest with himself, it was only a matter of time until he finally caved in to the blond pressed against his chest and looking up at him.

The law student glanced down into husky eyes that were large and rounded, a pleading look emanating what one might mistake as innocence; it was a pout that frequented the conversation. To be honest, he thought Ron looked quite adorable, but they were fully grown adults and he would not be so easily swayed. William peered at the blond, his stare conveying his steely resolve. To counteract the cool gaze, the younger man's eyes managed to expand, his bottom lip poking out.

Will considered letting his stoic features slip by mocking Ron's facial expression, but instead, he rolled his eyes. "Your attempts to achieve your goal by means of pouting have not worked in the past, nor will they in the future," he reminded the boy, who let out a heavy, defeated sigh. Will slightly smirked when Ron finally gave up on his endeavor. The victory was short lived.

Once Ronald realized that that avenue of persuasion was not going to work, he changed strategies: his eyes glazed over with pure sensual intent, sizzling under half-lidded eyes. He deliberately caressed his hands up Will's chest, his arms journeying to snake around the older man's neck. He popped up on his toes and brushed his lips over Will's, occasionally pressing ghost-like kisses on them. The taller man wrapped his arms about the blond's waist.

"Seduction will not influence a change in stance Mr. Knox," he muttered, his words vibrating against Ron's lips.

"Who said anything about that?" asked Ron, his voice low. He stood higher on his toes, his hands pulling William closer so he could whisper in his ear.

William's face blazed an impressive shade of scarlet, his blue eyes widening as Ron purred in his ear. He hastily pushed up his glasses with a fumbling hand as the boy continued to quietly speak, his cheeks darkening with each word. Will swallowed thickly.

"O-oh," he sputtered, "yes, yes, I see." He cleared his throat as he readjusted his glasses.

Ron kissed his boyfriend's cheek and then his lips. Will looked down at the blond, a wide, devilish smirk spread across his face. The brat finally won, and he knew it. William wanted to kick himself for being such a lusty fool.

"I suppose a date is in order," Will agreed, utterly defeated by his young lover.

Ronald pumped his fist into the air, "Awright!" he whooped, winking at the brunet. He practically skipped to his wardrobe and dug out his black hoodie.

William moved to get his own jacket, putting it on as he said, "must I remind you that I do not fare well with crowds?"

Ron walked over to Will, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a chaste kiss. "Who said anything about crowds? It's just you and me," he pointed out and kissed the man again. "C'mon, let's go," he ordered, taking Will's hand and basically dragging him out the door.

* * *

Outside, the breeze blew vibrant colored leaves across the sidewalks and grass. The wind was pleasantly crisp, and although the chill caused a pink hue to kiss his nose and cheeks, William found the weather rejuvenating. He wouldn't admit it and allow Ronald another win, but he was happy that he conceded; leaving the dorm room was a welcomed respite.

Despite silently enjoying himself, Will could feel his inhibitions and reservations surfacing—anxiety was slowly trickling down his spine. For the blond's sake, he kept his features schooled. He didn't want to panic and ruin their outing. However, Ron was casually astute. Unlike the majority of the world, the boy could read him like a book. It was frustrating, but also relieving. He conveyed his emotions at much greater volumes through actions rather than words. William was grateful that Knox could accept that method of expression without underestimating how he felt about him. Will had kept the words to himself thus far, but he loved the younger man, regardless of how agitating the brat was.

That said brat was walking in front of Will, his hands clasped behind his head. Knox had his face turned to the sky as if he were soaking up what little warmth the sun provided. The wind blew through his blond hair, making clusters of feathered strands haphazardly flutter around. The brunet watched him leisurely stroll ahead.

Suddenly, William realized he was experiencing a shameless moment: he was staring at the blond's rear. His cheeks heated and he quickly looked away before Ron could notice his wandering eyes; he would never hear the end of it if he were caught in the act. Will tore his gaze away from the pleasant sight and attempted to refocus his mind on the task at hand. Unfortunately, he hadn't looked away as swiftly as he had hoped—his stare met a pair of sparkling, mischievous blue and green eyes.

"Alright back there?" the blond asked as he walked backwards. Knox grinned as he watched the older man's cheeks darken. William had obviously enjoyed the view.

"I'm fine," assured the older man. He loudly cleared his throat and swallowed his embarrassment.

Ron let out an airy laugh and faced forward. They walked for long silent minutes. After a while, he turned around to find Will staring at the ground. He slowed his steps.

"Will," called Ron. The brunet looked up at him. Ron could see the faintest hint of anxiety behind his business-like gaze. "It's just you and me, right?”

"Correct," he agreed, nodding his head as if he were trying to convince himself of that fact.

"Everyone's just background noise," Ron stated. He frowned when the brunet bowed his head to the ground. His footsteps halted, causing William to almost collide with him. Knox looked up at the older man, "smile for me, Boss." Ron urged, flashing a charming smile for encouragement, but it was quickly sabotaged by the shrill sounds behind him.

"Ronnie!~" a group of young women called, their shrieks followed by a teeth grinding giggles. Will watched as the younger man's eyes widened, the color draining from his pallor.

"Oh shit," he muttered, as a gaggle of ladies sauntered over. Ron smiled and cheerfully greeted them through gritted teeth, "hello, ladies."

One woman with long blonde hair launched herself at Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck. The force at which she propelled herself caused him to twirl to the side. He looked up at William, his cheeks burning.

"Ronnie!" She let go of him and put her cold hands on his cheeks. "I've missed you so, so much," the girl professed. She placed a giant kiss on the corner of his mouth, leaving a pink lipstick print in its wake. Ron gently peeled the girl off of him.

"Heh...it's nice to see ya, too," he replied, wiping the makeup from his lips. A second woman with short red hair stepped up to him and suggestively ran her hand up his arm. Ron could feel William's eyes boring into the back of his head.

"We never get to see you anymore," the redhead pouted, her tone conveying heartbreak. "Are you too busy to spend time with us?" Unfortunately for Ron, her hand sneaked down his back and not-to-gently pinched his butt. The boy gasped and jumped. _~Please kill me!~_

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy. Classes ya know," he explained, furiously rubbing the back of his neck.

William stood silently behind the group, watching the spectacle before him. A part of him yearned to laugh at poor Knox, but instead, he felt a bit of jealousy coursing through his veins. His blue eyes narrowed at the redheaded woman when she laid her hand on Ron's bottom. Other than himself, who dared to think they could lay a hand on his boyfriend? Will felt his teeth grinding at the thought. He pushed up his glasses.

While his teeth continued to destroy themselves, a thought dawned on him. He felt envious and territorial, maybe a bit hostile. Since he was such a stoic person, exhibiting such emotions surprised him. His internal thoughts were interrupted once he realized the focus had been shifted to him.

"Who is this, Ronnie?" The woman with blonde hair strutted over to Will. As she was about to place an arm on the older man's shoulder, Ron interrupted her as he watched him stiffen. Thankfully, she put her hand down.

"He is...uh...he is m-my," Knox stuttered, at a loss for words as his entire face burned.

"My name is William," he introduced himself with a nod of his head. He walked over to Ron. "It was a pleasure to meet you ladies, but Ronald and I must be going," he rushed out, quickly turning his back to the women.

"So soon!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'll see ya later!" The blond waved, hastily running after Will. He let out a sigh of relief.

The older man turned his gaze to the side once the blond caught up with him. "Your reputation proceeds you. It seems Ronald Knox is truly a 'ladies man'."

"I try to be nice and give them attention, but they always take it too far," he groaned.

They walked in a way that Ronald felt was highly uncomfortable. Unable to endure the awkwardness any longer, he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Will. I'm not ashamed to call ya my boyfriend or anything. I wasn't sure if you'd want me to tell anyone besides Grell and Undertaker." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is quite alright, Ronald. I do appreciate your discretion and willingness to take my thoughts on the matter into consideration." He smiled as he saw the worry drift from the younger man's face.

Ronald skipped ahead and turned around to face Will, once again walking backwards. "Anything for ya, Boss," he declared. A dirty grin spread along his face. "When we're outside, ya can always make the first move. We both know I can't keep my hands off ya," he added with a suggestive wink. Will blushed furiously. He pushed up his glasses in a poor attempt to hide his red cheeks.

"Yes," he paused to clear his throat, "let us keep our hands to ourselves." William would be eating his own words soon enough.

"Hey! There's a coffee stand," Ron pointed to a spot by the dormant fountain in the park. "Find a bench and I'll get us drinks? What would ya like?"

"Tea, please," Will answered. He strolled off to find a place to sit. Luckily, there was one right across from the stand. He wiped away a few dead leaves, sat down, and watched as the blond ordered their beverages. This time, William noticeably scowled a furious scowl.

"One tea and a hot chocolate," Ron said to the young woman behind the stand. She looked up at him, and her eyes sparkled.

"Sure, coming right up, love," she smiled, hoping to lure the handsome blond man into her clutches. When she finished preparing their drinks, she placed them on the counter. Ron put money in her hand and tried to pull away, but she grabbed it, drawing him in close. Judging by the boy's body language, William surmised that the young lady had said something entirely inappropriate. His blue eyes narrowed as he zeroed in on her hand sliding up Ron's arm.

"Oh, honestly," he muttered to himself, annoyed. The _audacity_.

Ronald managed to pull the woman off of him and he grabbed their cups, practically running away from the stand. He could feel his cheeks blazing, rivaling with the steam rising from their drinks. The blond was in complete disbelief. He finally managed to get his boyfriend to go out on a date and magically all these women decided to appear. Knox was so caught up in his thoughts, he hit his shins against the bench William was sitting on. He almost dropped the cups.

"S-sorry, Will!" Ron stuttered through a painful hiss, grateful that he hadn't spilled anything on the man. He gingerly sat down next to him and took a huge swig of his hot chocolate.

"Thank you," Will answered as he took the styrofoam cup. He watched the woman at the stand staring at Ron, waving her fingers in a flirty manner. The boy simply sat there, doing his best to ignore her. The scene went on for a few minutes: she tried to get Ron's attention, and he refused to acknowledge her presence. Fed up with the woman's antics, William astounded himself with his next move.

"Ronald?"

"Hmm?" the boy hummed. He looked over at Will, whipped cream on the corner of his mouth.

William smirked. "You have something on your face," he pointed out. He took the opportunity to grab his lover's chin and pulled him in for a kiss, wiping away the whipped cream with his lips.

Ron's eyes widened in surprised, but quickly closed. He put his hand on the side of Will's face, drawing him in closer.

Suddenly, their kiss was broken. Cat calls and whistles filled the air. William nearly spilled his tea to the ground as his hands fumbled about. The man slumped down on the bench and shielded his crimson face. He peeked between his fingers and saw the woman scowling. William was sure he'd die of embarrassment, but letting that woman—as well as everyone else—know that Ron was unavailable was definitely worth it.

Ronald figured that since William had made the first move, he no longer had to keep his hands to himself. He tugged his lover's hands away from his face and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.


	2. Library Frolics

As the chilly evening slowly set in, the last light of sunset was overshadowed by darkness. Loud claps of thunder and bright white strikes of lightning lit up the sky, rain pouring down in heavy sheets. Unfortunately for William and Ronald, they were caught outside in the sudden arrival of a roaring thunderstorm, quickly drenched for neither of them had an umbrella. Without protection, the trek back to their dorm was too far to travel in the thick rain.

Thankfully, Ron knew of a small campus library that was nearby and still open for students to access. Although William preferred to study in their room, he allowed the blond to drag him to the building. He was a bit annoyed by the much needed detour, but it was better than catching the flu—falling behind in his studies due to his stubbornness would only add to academic overtime. On a positive note, it was a place where he could study uninterrupted with guaranteed silence. The brunet was grateful for that, at least. He planned to make the most out of it once they made it to their destination.

They made a break for the library, stomping in puddles that splashed cold water into their shoes, soaking the socks inside them. The law student silently grumbled at the uncomfortable feeling of liquid squishing and weighing his feet down. To his immense relief, they arrived at the building moments later and ran up the steps in search of shelter. The brunet reached out to open the door for Knox, following close behind him. Once inside, Ron shook his head, drizzling his surroundings with water, including Will. Raindrops splattered across the lenses of his spectacles, earning a scowl as he removed them.

"It is perfectly acceptable to act one's age," William softly scolded the boy, cleaning his glasses. Putting them back on, he ran a hand through his hair, slicking the damp locks away from his face, the dark tendrils curling around his ears.

"Just having some fun!" Ron stated, smirking mischievously at the man next to him. He ran both hands through his own hair, squeezing out the excess water. For once, his rebellious curl was tamed with the rest of his damp locks.

With a roll of his icy blue eyes, William walked to the reception counter. Behind it stood a young woman with brown hair tied on top of her head in a messy bun, long bangs swept to the side against her forehead. She turned her attention away from the computer and toward the two men approaching the desk. Her amber eyes lit up, her stare caressing the stunning tall man with dark hair. The librarian covertly picked up a small piece of paper and scribbled something down, but how to deliver it? Lucky for her, William placed a hand on the counter.

"Good evening," he politely greeted the woman, "Do you have private cubicles here?"

A faint pink hue spread across the girl's cheeks, her body nearly melting as she listened to the man speak. She leaned forward and pointed to the far end of the library. "At the very back, we have rows of two single desks and chairs sectioned off as if they were cubicles, but they're positioned side by side," she told him. As she spoke, she slid the folded paper under his fingers. "You won't be bothered there, Mr...?"

Confused, he accepted the piece of paper and pushed his glasses up. "My name is William. Thank you for your assistance."

"If you need anything, just let me know, William," offered the employee, smiling brightly.

Oblivious to what transpired with the young woman, William glanced around as they headed to the cubicles, relieved to find he and Ronald were the only ones present—apart from the librarian. The pair walked to the very back and settled in the most remote, dimmest corner where two desks sat together, separated by two pieces of wood connected to the desks, forming a private cubicle with individual lamps.

"This will do," declared the brunet, nodding in approval. He took the cubicle closest to the wall and dropped his bag next to the chair before shrugging out of his damp coat to hang on the back of the seat. Sitting down, the law student reached for the lamp and turned it on, first unfolding the small paper the librarian slipped to him. His cheeks flooded with color and his eyes widened under his stoic mask.

Having seen the subtle change in the law student's demeanor, Knox peered over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his book bag on the desk.

"N-nothing," he stammered, clumsily folding the paper to dispose of it. He pushed his chair back to stand, but before he could rise, Ronald snatched it out of his hand and sat down in his own chair, turning to prevent him from taking it back.

Opening the note, the boy smirked as he read the contents and looked over his shoulder to the blushing man seated behind him. "Well, well, well...who's Charlotte, hmm?" he teased with an arched brow, his smile widening at the sight of William's cheeks turning several shades darker.

Spears pushed up his glasses. "The young woman at the reception desk found it appropriate to share her contact information," he explained, refusing to look at the little troublemaker.

Ronald swiveled around in the wooden chair and handed the message back to his boyfriend. "Here ya go, Mr. Tall, Dark, and _Sexy_ ," he teased further by exaggerating the last word, his voice dropping a few octaves. The brunet gladly accepted the note and ripped it to shreds before tossing it away, to which Ron snorted.

Continuing to avoid his young lover's sparkling gaze, he hid his embarrassment by digging into his bag for his textbook. He set it on the desk with a thump. "Let us not waste time. Get to work," he ordered.

* * *

After hours of studying, Ron laid his head on William's shoulder and hooked his left arm around his neck, dipping the tip of his index finger underneath the collar of the older man's shirt. The action received only a kiss to the top of his head, but he wasn't done just yet. Slyly, Ron pressed his lips against the older man's neck and affectionately nuzzled below his jaw.

"What are you doing, Mr. Knox?"

Paying no mind to William's question, he continued to trail kissed down his throat, making way alongside his jaw until he captured the brunet's lips in a chaste, yet heated kiss. He pulled back and winked, smiling at the blush in his boyfriend's cheeks.

"What exactly prompted such a spontaneous gesture?" Will shifted in his seat, readjusting his glasses.

"Hmm," Ron hummed, placing his chin on the other's shoulder as he played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "What's th' harm in stealing one kiss from my boyfriend?"

"The harm, Mr. Knox, is that it never ends with just one kiss," William pointed out. "And we are in a library. It would be inappropriate to engage in such activities."

Apparently, whatever he said went in one ear and out the other; Ronald licked the shell of his ear in response. "Ya know ya like it," he said, his breath tickling William's skin. He felt his significant other shudder under the warm caress. Yes, yes he did.

However, the law student knew he needed—no, must—put an end to the flirty advances, but it was much easier said than done. As he continued to coax him, Spears imagined a small angel popping up on his shoulder, pleading for him to maintain self-control; on the opposite was Ronald, purring words of temptation into his ear. Slowly he began to cave as his ears zeroed in on the details spoken by the younger man. Would an innocent peck or two be that big of a deal? No, he decided, it would not.

Without second thought, he pushed his chair back and grabbed the arm around him to gently tug the blond-black haired boy onto his lap; Knox instinctively straddling his hips. He graced Will with a bright smile as he cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. A happy hum vibrated inside the younger half's throat, his eyes falling shut the second their lips met. Both hands snaked around the back of William's neck, his fingers twirling around the dark, silky strands which were now dry. Between playful nips, he slid his tongue across the man's lips and gently coaxed them open; smirking to himself when Will tilted his head back for Knox to claim dominance over the kiss. Spears sighed, full of content, into the warm embrace and slowly ran his hands down his lover's side—the blond squirmed and giggled at the ticklish sensation. As the seconds escaped them, William found himself lost in a sea of bliss as their lips added depth to the kiss and he wrapped his arms tightly around Knox's waist, pressing their bodies firmly together.

So much for an innocent peck or two.

As the kiss continued, the boy readjusted on his lap and his eyes immediately snapped open, blushing furiously as he took in the situation. He had been so consumed in the ever-heating embrace, he hadn't noticed how uncomfortably tight his jeans had become. His cheeks darkened once he felt his lover's prominent arousal pressed to his own; Ron squirmed once more and William let out a shameless noise. Time to go.

"Knox," Will muttered, placing both hands on each of the younger man's hips with the intent of lifting him up. "Let us collect our things," he insisted between short kisses.

Unfortunately, Ron made no effort to move but instead, he tightened his hold on the brunet. Grinning, he connected their mouths as he forfeited by intensifying the fervent kiss. Once again, they were led astray in each other's arms.

_"Ahem."_

The law student froze, his stomach dropping when he heard the noise. Could it be that his heart fell out of his butt? No, it broke through his chest and hopped away in fear of their interruption. The little demon broke the kiss and swiftly buried his face in the crook of William's neck like a coward, leaving him to his own devices. Slowly looking up at the woman from the front desk, William's face flamed a deep cherry red, his eyes wide and mouth fallen agape. A small squeak escaped the back of his throat when he tried and failed to come up with an explanation as to why the blond was in his lap, making out like a pair of hormonal teenagers. No excuse came to his rescue, so he simply sat, staring at the girl like a fool.

"The library is closing," she informed the men, equally embarrassed to have caught them in such a position. Each cheek mirrored the crimson hue painted across William's face, but her eyes glittered with amusement in spite of her disappointment.

_~Sigh, another gorgeous man taken.~_

The girl bit her lip trying to not to laugh as she strolled back to her work station.

"T-thank you," the brunet sputtered at her retreating form, completely mortified. He pushed up his glasses with shaky fingers.

Despite the overwhelming need to chuck Ron out the window and flee the crime scene, Spears sat there in shock, his cheeks darkening with embarrassment as the seconds ticked by. He was sure the boy could feel the warmth rising from his skin. Will inwardly hoped the heat was painfully scorching the blond—he deserved it for throwing him under the bus.

The brunet mentally chastised himself. He was a man of propriety and restraint! How could he let himself get so carried away? What was he thinking? He should've known better than to fall into the irresistible trickster's trap. In an attempt to make himself feel better about his crass behavior, he decided to be immature and blame Ron for his lack of self-control. The blond was going to be the death of him anyway, so why not? Will was truly thankful for one thing, though: Knox sitting in his lap deftly hid his current state. For that, he let out a tiny sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Spears felt a faint burst of air against his throat causing him to jump at the unexpected sensation. The older man scowled when he felt the warm breath tickle his skin again. A soft elated sound quietly chimed like a gleeful bell in his left ear; Ronald was laughing.

"Please share with the rest of us what is so amusing, Mr. Knox," William glowered at the boy, his admonishing words slightly muffled by the head full of blond hair in his face. He received a hushed giggle in response. Thoroughly annoyed, Will firmly struck his lover's rear. He smirked with silent satisfaction at hearing his yelp.

" _Ow!_ " exclaimed Ron, caressing the sore spot on his backside. He lifted his head from the brunet's shoulder.

"I apologize," the older man muttered, his tone exasperated beyond belief. With a gentle touch, he rubbed the tender bottom. "Better?" Ronald innocently batted his eyelashes and smiled in thanks.

He placed his hands on either side of Knox's hips, gently lifting him from his lap. "Shall we leave?" He needed out of this building.

The blond nodded and groaned as he got up. He lifted his arms above his head and stretched, letting out a loud yawn as he did so. A mischievous smile spread across his face.

Ronald bent down and placed a quick peck on his lover's lips before leaning in close to his ear, "How about we leave th' ass slapping for th' bedroom, hmm? Make sure ya hit me hard." He winked.


	3. Superhero Landing

Out of the corner of his eye, William observed the big blond ball of vibrating energy sitting in his bed across the room, threatening to lift off at any moment with speedy finesse. He highly considered strapping the boy down to his bed—it was a pleasantly quiet evening and the last thing he desired was that pent-up potential energy snapping like spring, unleashing the accumulated kinetic energy to bounce freely around the room. The brunet sighed softly, pondering what sort of trouble he'd be immersed in if it did, indeed, happen to be discharged. Nevertheless, his expelled breath contained a tiny note of relief; the abundant hyperactivity would dissipate eventually...or so he had hoped.

In the meantime, a rarely relaxed William was laying down, stretched along the length of his firm mattress with one ankle crossed over the other. In his hand was _The_ _Divine_ _Comedy_ by Dante Alighieri—a book he enjoyed reading when he happened to have spare time. He was about to turn the fourth page of the poem, _The_ _Purgatorio_ , when the book was abruptly jostled to the floor with a thump and the wind was harshly knocked out of him—Ronald had unceremoniously jumped on his chest. Spears let out a strained groan.

Smirking wickedly, Knox sat up and straddled his older half's hips, placing his hands on his chest. "Will! I'm bored," he announced.

So much for the dissipated energy.

Agitated that his well-deserved rest was rudely and painfully interrupted, he glowered up at his young lover, all the while mentally scowling at himself for instinctively placing his hands on Knox's hips. "If you are as 'bored' as you so claim to be, perhaps your endless pile of dirty laundry would appreciate your attention."

"I'm not _that_ bored," countered Ronald with a roll of his eyes. Filled to the max with excitement, he started to bounce in his boyfriend's lap, causing the mattress to rebound by lifting them in the air. He dropped his head back as if he were a child about to throw a tantrum over the denial of candy. "C'mon, William," he whined, bouncing again.

Surprised eyebrows shot up on his straight face. "You must be in dire need of entertainment if you are willing to put forth the effort to say my full name," he remarked sarcastically.

Plopping down on the older man's chest, Ron laid his cheek on his shoulder. "I moan your name every night." He pressed lazy kisses along Spears' neck, leaving a trail of them behind as he made his way up to his ear. "Doesn't that count... _William?_ " he quietly purred as he suggestively rubbed against him. He smiled at the sensation of William trembling beneath him.

William swallowed thickly, flustered by his companion's teasing antics. "Yes, I suppose it does," he confessed, his cheeks warming as he spoke.

"So..." Ron reached behind the brunet's ear, sliding his fingers into the silky hair; he twirled a cluster of strands around his forefinger. "Let's do something," he offered.

Will wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him in close. Knox moved and kissed his throat again, causing a shiver of desire to run down his spine. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "What shall we do?" he asked huskily. Considering the tightness in his crotch region, his mind and body knew exactly what activities he'd like to partake in. With that said, he caressed a hand down his lover's back and firmly cupped his bottom.

Lifting his head, the blond gazed down at Will with a lopsided grin. "They're showing a movie outside tonight—like a drive-in. We can go watch whatever they're playing," he suggested. He smirked at the distinct feeling of something pressing against his inner thigh.

Spears' brow furrowed in confusion, not quite comprehending Ron's proposal. As the words slowly set in, his cheeks brightened with mortification—which quickly turned into annoyance. Will mentally slapped himself. He should've known the troublemaker was up to no good; he loved to make him flustered for old time's sake, after all. Will decided he was going to seek vengeance on the little demon later in the evening.

Nevertheless, he was a bit irritated with himself. His imagination had automatically entertained promiscuous and shameless ideas without a second thought. The boy truly was a bad influence on him.

_~A concupiscent man you have become, Spears.~_

Silently praying that Ron was unaware of his hardened package, he leered at him; his stare connected with dazzling, knowing eyes. The taller man quietly groaned. Of course the little imp felt it! His obvious arousal was only poking the boy, after all. He cleared his throat, painfully aware that there was nothing he could do about it.

"I suppose you are quite proud of yourself, Ronald Knox," he muttered. His young lover sat up and smiled smugly, winking flirtatiously. Will pushed himself up into a sitting position. Ron hooked his hands behind his neck and placed a quick peck on his lips. William sighed in defeat. "I suggest we gather our things if we are to arrive before the movie begins," he stated, lifting the boy from his lap. He remained seated, taking in deep breaths to calm his frustrated libido. Once he felt it had settled as best it could at the moment, he stood to put on his shoes and jacket.

Ron got up and stretched before strolling over to his own bed. He sat down and reached underneath it in search of his impressively clean white converses. As he hooked his finger into the back of his shoe to pull it on, he glanced up at William. "I have throw blankets we can use since it's cold out. Do ya have an extra pillow?"

The brunet nodded and crouched down, digging underneath his bed. He pulled out the requested item and threw it across the room—it firmly smacked Ronald in the face. "I apologize," he said cooly, his features schooled. "It seems my hand slipped as I was retrieving the pillow."

"Yeah, yeah," murmured Ron, putting on his black hoodie. He gathered up two dark blankets and handed them to his boyfriend, who politely accepted them. "Ya ready to go?" Spears opened their door and swayed his arm in a shooing motion. Carrying the pillow, Ron excitedly sauntered out.

* * *

Once the two men arrived at the wide expanse of campus lawn, they each scanned the area in search of the optimal place to sit and enjoy whatever the entertainment committee was presenting that Friday night. William was relieved that the amount of students gathered in front of the large, erected screen wasn't as ample as he had feared. In his opinion, the smaller the crowd; the better. But then again, it was also a pleasant evening. Most likely the majority of students were off participating in activities that they would undoubtedly regret the following morning.

A little ways away, Knox spotted a tree donned with brown, crinkled leaves. He knew William had a penchant for privacy and figured the man would appreciate sitting in such a spot apart from the crowd. Without a word, he walked toward his destination with the brunet in tow. He stopped in front of the tree.

"Is this alright?" asked the blond, pointing at the ground. Earning a nod from his older half, he propped the pillow against the base of the tree. He held out his hand for a blanket, then shook it out and spread it on the grass once he received it. Ron watched Will sit down, but he remained standing. He placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot—he was forgetting something.

Will glanced up at the fidgeting young man. "Is something the matter?" he asked as he readjusted himself on the blanket and leaned against the pillow.

"Umm..." Ron clucked his tongue along the roof of his mouth. He looked down at the mass gathered in front of the screen. A light bulb clicked on over his head. "We're too far away to use those drive-in speaker box thingies," he pointed out. Ron rubbed the back of his neck as he searched for a solution.

The brunet's lips pursed in a straight line. He wasn't keen on moving, but he also preferred not to disappoint Ron by his need for privacy to take precedence over spending time with one another. He got up from the throw blanket. "I suppose we could—"

"—ah ha!" Ron shouted. He faced the screen. "I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere," he called over his shoulder as he jogged away. William nodded at his retreating form and sat down.

A few minutes later, Ron returned with a small Bluetooth speaker in his hand. He noticed a tree stump about three feet away and walked over, placing the speaker on top of it. He faced Will and smiled triumphantly. "Got a friend who's part of th' committee," he informed the older man as he approached him.

Knox shook out the second blanket. He began to sit down, but before he could do so, Spears grabbed his hand. He spread his legs and guided Ronald to settle between them. A faint blush spread across his face, astonished by his bold and uninhibited actions.

With a blush of his own warming his cheeks, Ron relaxed against William and pulled the blanket up to his chin, covering the two of them. Underneath it, Will wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him close. The coloring on the younger man's cheeks darkened when Will placed a light kiss to his temple.

"I found out what movie they're showing— _Deadpool_ ," he said as he turned his head to look up at his boyfriend.

Will met his bright blue and green eyes. "Who in the heavens is Deadpool?"

"Umm...you'll see." He leaned up and placed a quick kiss on William's lips. "Ya might like him," he said. The side of his lips twitched with amusement. This should be good.

* * *

About forty-five minutes into the movie, William decided their relationship was over. This Wade Wilson character was rude and violent, not to mention perverted. His language could rival that of a drunken pirate whose access to rum had been cut off, and now was forced to attend Alcoholic Anonymous meetings forevermore. William cringed each time the man spoke.

A part of him wanted to get up and leave this wretched movie behind, but he stayed put. He silently promised Ronald that he would make an effort to express some sort of affection—no matter how small. It was obvious the blond was enjoying the movie immensely, judging by the frequent laughter that spilled from his lips. Thus he powered on, determined to see his vow through. He placed his chin on his lover's shoulder and stared blankly at the screen, all the while entertaining thoughts of jumping off a cliff. He pushed up his glasses and let out an exasperated sigh.

Ron felt the soft breath tickle his neck. He leaned back and pressed a small peck to the side of Will's mouth. "C'mon, Boss," he whispered, "smile for me." He had to suppress a laugh when he received nothing but a grunt in response. The blond kissed him again. "I'll make it up to ya later," he promised with a wink. He pulled the blanket closer to his chin and turned his attention back to the movie. The brunet hummed, acknowledging the payment he intended to collect.

The minutes slowly ticked by and the movie offered no indications of concluding any time soon. Meanwhile, the older man's cognizance blanked in and out, wandering to and fro. During its journey, a suddenly wicked urge ensnared him—he readily succumbed to the tempting trap.

Spears nonchalantly reached into the blond and black hair with his left hand. He slid his fingers into the silky tendrils and grabbed hold, gently tugging them down to urge his companion to tilt his head to the side. Will lowered his mouth to Ron's neck, and kissed up and down his throat. His lips were welcomed by a light, pleasurable hum each time they met with the warm skin.

A soft moan escaped Ronald's throat and he closed his eyes as William delicately suckled and licked up his neck. His older half nipped along his jawline until their mouths met, sealing them in a kiss. Will ran his tongue along his bottom lip and coaxed them open.

The boy hooked his right arm around the front of William's neck and kissed him over his shoulder. He accepted the older man's tongue, allowing him to plunge deep into his mouth and claim dominance. Ronald moaned into the enticing kiss as it deepened, his body heating with fervency.

Hearing the dulcet moans flow freely between his companion's lips spurred William's actions on. He tore his swollen lips from Ron's and dragged them down his throat, nipping and kissing the silky flesh. He slid a hand down the front of the blond's body to cup between his legs, fondling the bulge beneath his black jeans.

Ronald's eyes snapped open and his arm slipped from his boyfriend's neck. He let out a surprised gasp—immediately followed by a moan when Will squeezed his hardened package. "W-Will whaddya..." William pressed his lips alongside his face and whispered in his ear. Knox's cheeks flooded with pink as he listened to his words; the color darkening when he felt the brunet's fingers nimbly unbutton and unzip his jeans, the tips of the digits dipping beneath the waistband to tease his stiffened sex. "Y-yes..." he said, swallowing thickly as his older half reached in to expose him.

William captured his lover's mouth in a heated kiss, drinking down the cry that spilled from his lips as he gripped and stroked his length. He ran his thumb across the liquid forming at the tip and smeared the warm fluid along the swollen shaft.

Ron's lips faltered against the other's and he moaned. "Will—!”

The blond jerked against William's body as the man tightened his grip around his hardened arousal, increasing the pressure and speed at which he pumped it. His sex twitched in Spears' hand and he cried out, his toes curling in his shoes as the need for release quickly claimed him. With a final stroke, Ron threw his head back against his lover's shoulder.

"William!" he cried out as he was pushed over the edge, his warm release of pent-up pleasure spilling out and coating William's fingers. Panting, he closed his eyes and relaxed against the warm body embracing him.

William pushed back the blonde fringe from Ronald's forehead and pressed light kisses to the boy's cheeks. "I am unable to attest to your thoughts on the matter, but I, for one, cannot endure another minute of this movie."

"Hmm...you're right," agreed Ron. He quickly skyrocketed up to his feet and clapped his hands, the blanket that covered them pooling around his ankles. He looked down at his boyfriend with a bright smile.

Thankfully William had already fixed the boy's jeans.

The older man blinked in astonishment at the young man's rapid rejuvenation. "Where on earth do you store your energy?"

Ron shrugged. "If ya throw me over your shoulder and carry me back, I'll have even more energy to rock your world," he pointed out and winked.

Will voicelessly considered that option seeing as he did plan on letting the enthusiastic blond "rock his world" for a few hours. Instead, he shook his head and stood up. "I believe you will be able to achieve your goal without such assistance." He crouched down and began folding the blankets. "And if you are as eager as I am, I suggest you gather our things," he said with a faint blush.

"Aww...fine!" whined Ronald. "I'll take th' speaker back." He ran up to the tree stump that housed the Bluetooth speaker and hopped on top of it. He channeled his inner Deadpool and gleefully shouted, "he's going to do th’ superhero landing!" and jumped.

* * *

The blond laid in an emergency room hospital bed, clutching his injured knee. William stood there off to the side with his face cradled in his hand.

_~What am I going to do with this fool?~_


	4. Swimming Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ;)

"You will learn how to swim, Mr. Knox," William made known to the young man, whom was currently throwing a little hissy fit. He slammed the metal locker closed, following the action by clicking the combination lock shut.

"Oh, c'mon!" whined Ron from his spot on the wooden bench, "doesn't doggy paddling count?"

"No, it does not," clarified William, sternly. He turned around to face the pouting boy and noticed his pile of clothing rolled up onto a ball sitting next to him. With a roll of his eyes, he exhaled an exasperated sigh and held out his hands. "Give me your clothes." Ron picked up his glasses and belongings and gazed up at the brunet with large, round puppy-dog eyes as he handed the items over. "And stop looking at me in such a way."

 _"Fine,"_ harrumphed Knox, blowing the blond fringe from his forehead. Ron got up and readjusted his orange swimming trunks. He approached the locker and stood next to the older man while he put away his clothes. "If I drown, it's your fault," he declared.

William gazed down at Ronald, his eyebrows raised. "You will not drown," he assured him, closing the locker again. He picked up the towels on the bench and handed one to the his lover. "Shall we?" Without another word, he proceeded toward the exit; the boy trailed behind him glowering.

The two men walked into the pool area, their flip flops slapping against their feet as they strolled into the room. William looked around and saw that most of the guests were sitting outside of the water—they were scattered about on the chairs and benches, talking to their whomever accompanied them. Once they were standing next to the edge of the pool, both kicked off their shoes and placed the towels beside them.

William went over to the shallowest section of the swimming pool and stepped inside of it. To his surprise, the water was quite warm. He peered over at his companion. "Are you going to dally and sulk for the rest of the evening, or are you going to join me?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

A quiet groan vibrated in Ronald's throat as he walked toward the pool, hesitantly stepping into it. "Like I said, if I—"

"If you drown, I am the responsible party," remarked the taller man, dryly. Step by step, he slowly made his way to the deep end, Ronald in tow. When the water was almost to Will's shoulders, the boy slipped on his tip-toes and went under; he grabbed Knox's arm and pulled him up.

Breaking the surface of the water, Ronald scrambled up and attached himself to William, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. "I told ya!" he hissed, tightening his hold on his older half's neck. "Not all of us are ten feet tall, ya know!"

"Calm down, Ronald," wheezed William through the choke hold he was currently under. He pried at the younger man's arms to loosen his hold. "Contrary to your assumptions, must I point out that you are still amongst the living?"

In spite of the curious looks from fellow patrons, William had to bite back a small smile—they must have looked ridiculous. All he could imagine was Ronald as a koala and he as the tree branch. Taking into consideration that the blond preferred to sleep twenty-three hours per day, he agreed that it was a fitting picture.

Still clinging to Spears, Ron let out a little huff of air. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

"I will not let you drown. Do you truly believe I would allow you to slip away from me so easily?" questioned Will, unaware of his words. After a few tugs, he managed to peel Ron from his torso and he turned to face him. His brow furrowed, noticing the bright pink on Knox's cheeks. Silently, he wondered why such a thing was occurring, but he decided not to ask. "Now just hold onto my hands and try to float."

Ronald did as he was told as his boyfriend pulled him into the water, but rather than float, he kicked his feet gracelessly and splashed those on the poolside.

"That is _not_ what I told you to do," chided Will. With a sigh, he carefully waded toward the spot where they had put their towels. He guided Ron and placed his hands on the cold tiles of the floor. "Hold on." The brunet unfolded his towel and removed a pair of floaties, patterned with yellow ducks.

Ron's eyes widened in mortification. "Ya can't be serious!" he exclaimed, his face flaming as he watched his lover blow up the floaties.

Closing the cap for one water wing, William grabbed the other. "These will help you while you learn to float without going under the surface." He began inflating the water wing. Once it was full, he capped it and beckoned the blond over. "Wear them for ten minutes."

Ron held out his arm, whimpering in embarrassment as Will pushed the floatie onto his arm. He scowled when he noticed a faint smirk twitching on his older half's face. As William put the water wing on his other arm, Ron silently reminded himself that he would get his revenge once this was all over and done with. Good thing he snuck in the necessary items to do so. He smirked—he would definitely enjoy what he had planned.

"Try to take in the weightless sensation," advised Will. He took the younger man's hands in his own.

Squeezing his significant other's hands, Ron mustered whatever manly pride he had left and allowed the brunet to tug him into the deeper end.

At the head of the swimming pool sat a lifeguard resting his cheek on the back of his hand, twirling the whistle on the string around his neck in little circles. He grinned as he watched the two men in the water. His smirk widened as the charmingly cute blond one struggled when the duck patterned water wings were removed.

The lifeguard stood up and walked up to the edge, diving gracefully into the water. He swam beneath it, popping above the surface when he reached the other two.

"Having trouble, eh?" he asked, pushing his platinum-colored hair from his forehead. He leered at the boy and upon closer inspection, saw that he had black hair underneath the blond. His eyes traveled the length of his body.

"Um..." hummed Ronald, paddling a little closer to William. "I think I'm doing—"

"I'm Charles," he interjected. He rolled onto his back and slowly waded closer to Ron. As he swam, he flexed a little, showboating his body. He was hot and he knew it. "You are?" he asked, smiling brilliantly.

"I'm Ronald," the boy replied.

Charles glanced over Ronald's shoulder at the man behind him. He looked older, probably just a friend—good. He turned his attention back to the blond. "If you're free any time soon, I can give you a few pointers. Some teaching methods are better than others." He looked back at the brunet. "No offense, man." He held back a flinch when he saw the glare the older man was throwing at him.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, the other clutching Will's shoulder. "Thanks for th' offer, but I have a good teacher. I'm just a bit of a slow learner."

"If you change your mind, I can give you my number," offered Charles, flashing a boyish smirk.

"Nope!" answered Knox. Figuring the man wasn't going to let up anytime soon, he glanced over his shoulder. "I think it's time to go. I'm getting hungry." Not giving Charles a chance to reply, he placed both hands on William's shoulders and started to kick his feet. Hopefully he splashed that prick in the face a few times.

"It seems I am unable to take you anywhere," muttered William, swimming backward.

"I don't do it on purpose! Geez," countered Ron, flailing a little bit when Spears put more force into his strokes. "Besides ya know I only want ya," he added, laying a big wet one on his boyfriend's cheek.

William hummed in agreement and smiled a little at his younger half. When they reached the side of the pool, Will pulled himself up onto the floor by their towels and reached down to get Ron.

* * *

Spears stood beneath the warm spray of an enclosed shower stall, washing the scent of chlorine from his body. He closed his eyes and with a contented sigh, he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. Between the hissing sound from the shower head and the massaging sensation provided by the water beating down on his muscles, he hadn't heard the stall door open.

Oblivious to the intruder, Will continued to clean his hair until he felt something wrap around his waist and press against his back; he nearly jumped out of his skin. If he had been an overly vocal man, he would've screamed bloody murder—which would've been followed by a massive heart attack. Instead, his body settled for a surprised gasp and his eyes snapped open. He slowly looked over his shoulder to find Ronald staring up at him, innocently batting his gold-tipped eyelashes. After a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, Spears turned around to face the boy.

"I do believe you are attempting to send me into an early death," he postulated, reaching down to slick back the wet hair from his lover's forehead. He ran his hand through the drenched blond locks again, pushing back the wild curl. True to its form, however, it stubbornly bounced back up in an almost comical way. "Your presence here is entirely inappropriate," he added.

"How is this different from taking a shower in th' group one?" asked Ron, his chin on the taller man's chest. "Besides, no one's around."

William's mouth set in a straight line. In spite of the nefarious intentions most likely behind his appearance, the boy had a point. "I suppose a shower is in order."

He reached around to unhook Ronald's hands from behind his back. Before Will could turn around to grab the bar of soap, Knox slowly ran his palms up his chest. "A shower," he reiterated, emphasizing his words.

"Whaddya think I'm here for?" the blond asked, gently raking his nails along the wet flesh he was caressing. He gazed up at William and smiled angelically.

Ronald placed a hand on his companion's neck and began rubbing the spot behind his earlobe, right next to the nape of his hair. Will pursed his lips, willing his body to behave. _~Do not fall for it, William T. Spears.~_

"Shall we proceed, then?" he asked, trying to keep his wits about him.

Knox dropped his hands and took a step back. He lifted a brow, motioning for the items in the shower caddy. When the brunet turned around, he quickly grabbed hold of Will's hand and pressed three fingers against his lips.

Straightening up, William gazed down at his young lover, staring into lustful, sparkling eyes. Through slightly parted lips, Ron slid the very tips of the digits into his mouth, scraping his teeth against them. He gently nipped the tip of the index finger and ran his tongue along it.

Well, if William wasn't aroused already, he sure was now.

Not thinking twice about his actions, he gave in to his lust and shoved Ron against the wall of the shower stall, pushing his body flush against the other's as he captured him in a kiss.

Smiling against his boyfriend's lips, Knox groaned and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, tightening their embrace. He felt William's tongue glide along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, allowing the man access.

William pressed harder against the blond, wrapping his tongue around the other's as he deepened the kiss, his own sounds of delight echoing inside Ron's mouth.

He broke the kiss and dragged his lips down, then up the younger man's neck, licking and nipping the wet flesh.

"Knox," he husked, kissing the shell of his ear. He looked at the boy head on.

"Th' caddy!" Ron breathed, pointing at the little bag hanging on a small hook next to the shower handle.

William reached into the container, fishing around for whatever Knox had in hidden it. After a few moments of searching amongst various bathing supplies, he pulled out a small packet of lubricant. The brunet gazed back at his younger half, whose eyes glittered with mischief.

Winking, Ronald turned around to face the wall and placed both hands on it. He looked over his shoulder and smirked, silently challenging his lover.

Challenge accepted.

Wondering what in the heavens he was doing, Will cupped the blond's hip and pulled it back, guiding him to bend over. He ripped open the packet, flushing a scarlet red as he poured the oil onto his fingers. Next, he gently penetrated him with a slippery digit.

"Ngh!" gasped Ronald, his cheeks blooming with color. He moaned as Will pushed a finger in, then out of his body, steadily loosening the snug entrance. His lips parting, Knox exhaled soft sounds of pleasure as the older man slid in a second digit; scissoring and thrusting.

The taller man continued his ministrations, pushing his fingers in deeper—adding a third in search for the spot that would make his companion's body sing. Upon discovering what he'd been looking for, Spears curled his fingers and rubbed the little gland on passing. Shivers ran down his spine when the blond let out a sensual cry.

Panting, Knox moaned and jerked against the taller man's body. He gasped when Will pressed down on the spongy lump, firmly rubbing it in tiny circles as he reached around to fondle his length.

"Will!" Ron cried out, his toes curling against the wet tile. His erection twitched in the brunet's hand.

When his lover's moans and whimpers reached a telling level, William removed his fingers. He lined himself up with the prepared entranced and gently eased himself into Knox's body, grunting as he was pulled in deeper. Once he was completely sheathed, a low groan sounded in his throat. Will draped himself over the younger man's back and pillowed his cheek on his shoulder, kissing and suckling the soft, wet skin. He began to move, snapping his hips in firm, rolling motions.

"Ah—Wi—Ahn!" Ron cried out, his body rocking back and forth as William sped up his thrusts, driving harder inside of him. "H-h-ahn..."

Spears cupped the blond's hips and tilted his pelvis downward, thereby changing the angle in which he pounded into him. He curled his fingers around Ronald's hardened shaft and stroked it in time with each thrust.

"W-W—mm—Will!" Knox moaned as his spot was repeatedly hit. The taller man slammed into him much more forcibly than before and he let out a loud cry, his knees nearly buckling from beneath him. "Ah!"

William tightened his hold around the younger man's erection, stroking it firmly as he squeezed it from base to tip.

With a final thrust, Ronald threw his head back and screamed, the sound bouncing around the shower stall as his pent-up pleasure spilled forth, pouring onto the shower floor.

The spasmodic clenching of Ronald's climax tightly clamped down on William's sex and he let out a loud groan as his own orgasm took him, his warm release spilling inside his lover. Sighing, he slowly eased himself out of Knox's body and he wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close.

"Wow..." Ron whispered breathlessly, trembling in his older half's embrace. He turned around and leaned against Will, pillowing his cheek against his chest.

William ran his hand up and down Ron's back. "Hmm," he hummed, placing a kiss on the top of his head. He played with the black hair at the nape of Ron's neck. "Shall we clean up and head back?"

Ron looked up at him with a lopsided smirk. "I'm thinking round two once we get back to th' room."

"I do wonder how I manage to keep up with you the majority of the time," he mused, lifting a brow.

"C'mon, live a little," urged Ron, smiling brightly. He popped up on his toes and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"If I continue to live this way of life—scrambling after you—I will be waiting for Charon at a lakeside sooner rather than later."


	5. Cotton Candy

After a tremendous battle leading to a reluctant surrender, William waved the white flag by allowing a plastic headband to slide through his silky hair. Once the accessory was secure, he lifted his head to peer down at the young man beaming up at him. The items attached to the band flopped against his ears.

"I look utterly ridiculous," complained William, looking at himself in the mirror the blond was holding up. "How in the heavens did you manage to persuade me into wearing such a horrific thing?" His cheeks heated in mortification at the thought of being seen in such an attire.

"Oh, c'mon, Will," said Ron, tossing the mirror onto his bed. He reached into his sunny-blond mop of hair and readjusted the pink-centered gray mouse ears on top of his head. "I think ya look sexy," he added, his blue and green eyes twinkling.

Will grabbed one end of the long, brown ear, holding it in front of his face while he inspected it. He rolled his eyes, then dropped the ear; it flopped against his shoulder. Spears diverted his attention to Knox, his serious gaze connecting with one sparkling with mischief. His ivory cheeks darkened. He was perfectly aware of the underlying intentions behind that look. And absolutely not! If there was a time where he needed to put his foot down—whether or not he stepped on the little brat's toes—it was now.

However, a part of the brunet did briefly entertain the idea of squashing Ronald's foot. The boy certainly deserved it after all the trouble he's put him through. Once again, recounting those events left him to marvel over how easily the troublemaker was able to burst through frigid icy heart—which was most likely going to be said troublemaker's permanent home. This new admission caused another round of burning cheeks. Nonetheless, the answer to Ronald's unspoken question was a resounding 'no.'

"This will be the first and last time I don these ghastly ears," clarified William, his stern tone indicating that his position on the matter will not be swayed.

Ron stretched out his arms and touched the top of his lover's head, then ran his hands over each brown ear. "Ya say that now," he purred, throwing the older man a sultry wink.

Little pervert.

The flirty gesture sent William's face ablaze...again. At the rate this evening was going, he wouldn't be surprised if his skin sizzled and peeled off in ashy flakes.

"No one'll see ya anyway. They'll be having too much fun playing games and stuff," Ron pointed out.

Oh yes—the carnival. Overnight, the university had set up a fair that consisted of booths containing games and food stands for the students to enjoy during the extended weekend. To William's dismay, this meant a crowd—a large one. His agreement to attend the event was truly a mystery. That's what he told himself, at least. But in all honesty, he knew better.

"Hey," called Knox, pushing the man's shoulder.

Spears blinked at the touch. "Pardon me," he apologized, pushing up his spectacles. Judging by the furrowed brows and concerned look upon his young lover's face, he must've gotten lost in his thoughts.

"We don't have to go, ya know," said Ron, brushing back a stray lock of brunet hair from Will's forehead.

The taller man wrapped his arms around the blond, then kissed the top of his head. "What do you frequently remind me of when we partake in certain activities?"

Grinning, Ron put his hands on the brunet's chest. "Harder, Will!" he moaned, curling his fingers into the taller man's blue shirt.

He was going to murder the winking brat.

"Get your coat, Dormouse," ordered William, dropping his arms from Knox's waist.

"Whatever ya say, Hare, Sir!" shouted Ron, saluting.

* * *

Weaving around the gaggle of costumed students distracted by food and games, Ronald guided William through the crowd, dragging him to various booths. During this adventure, the blond had managed to accumulate a vast amount of prizes as well as pink cotton candy—all of which William had to carry.

"Oh. My. God!" gasped Ronald, his eyes lighting up when he caught sight of a particular stand.

The unexpected exclamation caused William to jump, thus resulting in the demise of a few stuffed animals tumbling to the ground. Scowling, William crouched down—which caused the hare ears to smack him in the face—to pick up the yellow duck that now had a smudge of dirt on its orange beak. "What exactly is so startling, Mr. Knox?"

"There's goldfish ya can win!" the blond squeaked, pointing at a group surrounding a booth; a giant fish logo was painted along the base of the stand.

"What in the heavens are you going to do with a fish?" asked William as he stood and gazed at the young man. Catching sight of Ronald's excited expression, William's lips twitched into a faint smile; it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Suddenly, William felt a hard push to his shoulder—a rude passerby had bumped into him. To make matters worse, the person kept going as if they hadn't collided with another individual. Talk about horrific manners. William glowered at their retreating form.

"Uh, keep it as a pet?" surmised Knox, shrugging a shoulder. He bent down to pick up the small moose that tumbled from William's grasp. "I've never had a pet before, so I'm totally gonna win this," he added as he tucked the stuff animal securely in William's arms.

"Does university policy permit its students to keep animals in their rooms?" The older man mentally crossed his fingers for a 'no'. He had no intention on caring for animal any time soon.

"Yep!" replied the blond, beaming at William. "Ya can keep little animals as long as they're in a tank. Ya can even have those little quarter-sized turtles. So we'll need to go shopping for a tank 'cos I'm gonna win me a goldfish," he boasted with confidence. Before his lover could protest the matter, Ron turned away and sauntered toward the booth with a light skip in his footsteps.

Rolling his eyes, William trailed behind the boy all the while being mindful of those walking around him.

* * *

Ron threw a tiny plastic ball in the direction of a bowl containing a small goldfish swimming around. It hit the corner of the bowl and bounced into an empty one. The boy could hear the splash of failure and disappointment from where he stood.

“Oh, c’mon!” whined Knox, dropping his head back in frustration. He missed. Again. Who knew it was so hard to get the little ball into the bowl containing a goldfish? He knew one thing, though: not only did he feel lame, his inability to win the pet was, quite frankly, pissing him the hell off. Then there was the matter of his manly pride.

An excited whoop off to his side caught his attention. Next to him was a little kid jumping up and down—the kid won what Ronald so desperately wanted. He scowled and silently groaned. At the rate this was going, he was sure his ego would be nonexistent by the time the night was over.

Knox looked down at the palm of his hand. He had three ping pong balls left. Three more chances to claim victory. Mustering up all of his focus, he tossed one.

He missed.

Then he missed. _Again_.

Amused by the spectacle before him, William watched as the younger man’s face turned a fire engine red and steam hissed out of his ears. He pressed two fingers to his lips to prevent the laughter bubbling in his chest from making an appearance. Before Ron could throw the last ball, he stopped him. His companion turned to face him.

“If I may,” suggested William, gesturing to the round item in his hand. Receiving a nod—and a scowl—from the boy, they exchanged items.

With a little white ball in hand, the brunet stood in front of the stand, his eyes searching for an occupied bowl. Once he found one, he tossed the ball.

“And we have a winner!” exclaimed the student working the stand. He retrieved a plastic bag and dumped the fish and water into it before tying it and passing it to William.

“Here you are,” said Will, holding out the bag for Ron to take. Smiling brightly, the blond took the bag then dumped the other prizes back into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Now that you have your fish, let us find a bench and rest before you discover something else you feel you need to possess.”

* * *

As soon as William sat next to Ronald on a bench in a more secluded area, the young man haphazardly flopped his head onto his lap and nearly sent the toys tumbling to the ground. Grinning up at the taller man, Knox ripped open the bag of cotton candy and began stuffing his face.

“Your teeth are going to fall out of your mouth if you continue to eat such sugary foods,” chided William as he put the pile of prizes and the new addition to the room on the empty space on the bench. One hare ear smacked against his face and jostled his glasses from his nose. Thankfully he caught them before they completely fell off his face.

“Nah!” countered Ron, plopping a piece into his mouth. He pulled another piece of the sugary goodness out of the bag and held it in front of William’s face. “Say ‘ah’!”

“I think not,” said Spears, batting the processed food away with one hand; the other readjusting his glasses. He scowled at the little pout thrown his way. When it received no reaction, the boy poked out his bottom lip.

Shaking his head, he quirked an eyebrow. “What do you plan on doing with these little toys?”

“Uh...I dunno. I can give them to Grell.” Ronald’s lips twitched into a wicked, lopsided smile. “Say they're from you.” Seeing the horrified look on William’s face, he laughed.

“Yes, that is quite amusing,” muttered the brunet. He began running his fingers through the unruly blond hair. Between his actions and the sound of the plastic bag full of cotton candy, a comfortable silence settled between them.

After stuffing the last bit of pink fluff into his mouth, Ronald sat up; the action caused his mouse ears to fall out of his hair. He shifted his body so he could look at William, then wrapped an arm around his neck. The angle was a bit awkward, but he didn't really care.

“Thanks for coming with me, Boss.” Before the older man could answer, Ron pulled him into a kiss; he smiled against his lips.

Will let out a soft gasp at the unexpected kiss, which gave the blond an opportunity to wrap his tongue around William’s own. He placed a hand on Knox’s cheek and slid his fingers into the dark hair beneath the blond, curling the digits into the silky strands as he deepened their embrace. For once, he didn't mind the taste of spun sugar.

Ronald was the first to pull away. Smiling, he pecked the older man’s lips a final time before laying his head against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh when William began running his fingers through his hair again. The boy had been so caught up in the relaxing ministrations, he hadn't noticed when William pressed his lips against his ear; he nearly missed William’s whispering words.

As he listened to Will’s declaration, butterflies manifested in his stomach; their wings rapidly beating as the man spoke. His cheeks heating, Ron smiled into the crook of the brunet’s neck.

“I love ya, too, Will.”


	6. Teacher's Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ;)

The door to the dark classroom closed with a soft thud, followed by the sound of its lock clicking into place. Ronald slid his hand along the wall in search of the light switch. When he found it, he flicked it and illuminated the empty room.

Standing next to the young man, William huffed in disbelief. “I am astounded as to how you managed to persuade me to agree to this,” he grumbled, pushing up his glasses.

The blond devil stepped around the brooding brunet, his white oxfords squeaking against the laminate floor as he moved to stand before his companion. Ronald curled his slender fingers into the lapel of William’s black jacket, and peered at him with twinkling eyes brightened with passion. “‘Cos ya couldn't wait to have me,” he purred.

Spears leered at him, his hooded blue eyes raking over his young lover’s outfit. He was wearing a black suit and waistcoat layered over a white dress shirt with its top buttons undone; a loose black tie was draped around his neck. The view reminded Will’s licentious side that he couldn't help but agree with Ron’s declaration. The gorgeous boy was unfairly irresistible, after all. And judging by that wicked grin spreading across the other’s mischievous visage, his partner knew it, too.

“I suppose there is no point in denying it,” the older man conceded, his cheeks warming.

Knox slid a hand up William’s chest, then wrapped his hand around the black tie. “C’mon, Professor Spears,” he murmured, tugging on the silky accessory.

Backpedaling, Ron led his lover to the desk at the front of the classroom before sitting on its edge. He spread his legs, and using the tie, he yanked Spears toward him. The blond pressed a chaste kiss against his boyfriend’s lips. “Are ya gonna do anything about it, sir?”

Well, if William were to take into consideration their many adventures in and out of the bedroom, he had a few things in mind—including some that were better left unsaid lest the boy get any bright ideas. Nonetheless, maybe sharing one or two propositions couldn't possibly be too harmful to his physical well-being, could it?

As he wholeheartedly pondered that query, Will fleeting wondered where his sense of restraint had wandered of to, all the while trying to decide if he preferred to bend Ron over the desk or simply take him on top of it. A few heartbeats later, he settled on a choice. The brunet opened his mouth to voice his desires, but rather than expel words, he exhaled a sharp hiss when he felt Knox’s teeth graze along his collarbone.

“What are you doing?” Spears muttered, his rough voice muffled by the untidy blond locks tickling his nose.

Kissing the crook of William’s neck, Ron ran his lips up the man’s throat and along his jawline until he reached his ear. “Taking off your clothes,” he whispered, removing the black tie. With said item in hand, he extended his arm and let it flutter to the floor. He followed the action by popping open the top buttons of his lover’s white dress shirt.

William nodded, expelling a trembling breath. “Shall we proceed with haste, then?”

After the wanton question left his lips, a deep blush settled over his cheeks. He was shocked over his own eagerness—in such a public setting, no less. However, that thought dissipated when the young man’s knuckles touched his bare skin. Their contact trailed down his chest and stomach until Knox reached the bottom of the garment. The questing digits didn't stop there, though. They continued downward, brushing against his crotch-constricting arousal as he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers.

Ronald glanced up at William. “So...have ya decided, yet?” He dipped his index fingers beneath the waistband of his companion’s slacks before pulling them down and past his hips. He placed a digit atop the exposed, moist tip of Spears’ hardened length, and teased it with the repeated caress of his thumb; it twitched in response. The corner of his mouth tilted with amusement at the man’s dazed demeanor. “Will?”

The man blinked away the lust fogging his vision. “Pardon, me,” Spears apologized lamely, taking a step back. “Could reiterate your question?”

Figuring it would be more effective to show rather than tell, Ron stood from the desk. He stared at William as he stripped down to nothing, save his white shirt and black waistcoat. He reached into the pocket of the vest and retrieved the small packet of lubricant hidden inside it. When his partner held out his hand expectantly, Knox shook his head. Using his teeth, the blond ripped open the package. He dribbled the oil onto his fingers and flashed a lecherously evil smile. He turned around, then bent himself over the desk and...

...William was quite frankly surprised his garments hadn’t shed themselves of their own accord. And while watching Ronald prepare himself with one, two, and then three slippery digits—not to mention the sounds of lustful moans spilling from the boy’s parted lips—it was a wonder he was still functioning at all. Thus, after listening to a particularly lascivious cry of his name, Spears knew he had to put an end to the performance before it was too late.

“R-Ronald,” interjected William. He flushed over the audible husk in his voice. Clearing his throat, he adjusted his spectacles with a press of his fingers.

The young man peeked at the brunet over his shoulder, his mismatched eyes hooded with pleasure. “Hmm?” he hummed. When he received no response, other than the stunned look on Will’s face, Ron removed his fingers and straightened up, swiveling around to face his boyfriend. He reached into the pocket of his waistcoat and pulled out the orange handkerchief, then began to clean his hand. Knox tossed the soiled cloth onto the floor once the task was complete. Ronald opened his mouth to speak, but his words were tossed out of the figurative window just as Spears lunged at him.

“Will!” squeaked Ron, his breath escaping in a huff as his back hit the wooden desktop. William slid him further across the furniture before joining him on top of it, boring down between his parted thighs. The older man swooped down, smothering him with a passionate kiss. Knox moaned while his upturned lips moved wetly against William’s, his body heating as he pushed the man’s shirt and jacket from his shoulders.

Swallowing his lover’s gasps and moans, William gently rolled his hips against Ronald’s hardened length, his own twitching in response. Panting, he broke the kiss and lifted his body from the other’s, then began unbuttoning what was left of the blond’s clothing while Ron pushed his trousers from his hips.

Once the slacks were tugged down as far as they could go, Knox slid a hand up the side of William’s outer thigh, then snaked it between the press of their bodies. He warmly wrapped his hand around his lover's shaft, and stroked it; squeezing it from base to tip.

Shuddering, a low groan sounded in Spears’ throat as Ronald stroked him, prompting him to bury his face into the crook of his partner’s shoulder, moaning against the heated skin. He began to lightly scrape his teeth along the blond’s collarbone, nipping and licking up his neck before capturing his lips in kiss.

As they kissed, Ronald lifted his leg and curled it around William’s waist. Then, after a particularly hard stroke, he guided his partner’s taut length toward his entrance.

Propping himself up on one elbow and placing his hand next to the other’s head, William eased forward, gasping as slowly sank into Knox’s tight heat. Once he was completely sheathed to the hilt, he paused, exhaling a quivering huff of air. He withdrew and began snapping his hips in firm rolling motions, the force of his thrusts sliding Ronald along the hard wood of the desk.

"Ahn!—Will!" moaned Ron, his cheeks flushing and his wanton cries mounting in volume as the man drove into him, again and again; his body rocking back and forth. Gasping, he dropped his head back against the desk and closed his eyes. “W-Will!”

Shivers ran down William's spine as he listened to his lover's moans and cries of pleasure. He picked up speed, plunging harder inside the blond. Sweat beaded on his brow and trickled down his throat. Maintaining his support with his elbow, Spears’ hand cascaded down Knox’s exposed and slick skin before he curled his fingers around his partner’s straining erection. The brunet ran his thumb over the essence dribbling from the tip, then smeared it along the shaft, gripping it tightly as he stroked it in time with his quick and forceful movements.

"Oh god, William! I'm g-gonna," Ronald cried out, arching his torso against William’s chest, the aching bliss of his climax spreading throughout his body as his pleasure spilled forth, coating his lover’s hand and stomach.

Feeling the spasmodic pulsations of Ronald's climax clenching around his hardened sex, William slammed into his body one last time before bowing over with a groan, his own orgasm striking him as he spilled inside the younger man. Panting, Will lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss against the blond's lips, all the while caressing the damp, black tresses twirled around his fingers.

Ronald slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the brunet with a satisfied, lopsided smile before hooking his arms around the man’s neck. “Hmm,” he hummed, playing with the hair at the base of William’s nape. “I think we should play ‘Professor Spears’ more often. Maybe ya can bend me over the desk and punish me for not doing my assignments next time.”

William rolled his eyes and let out a huff of air. “Shameless are we?”

“Ya wouldn't have me any other way,” surmised Knox with a grin, kissing Spears’ cheek.

“Perhaps,” replied William, nodding his head. He swiftly looked around their surroundings and upon discovering the handkerchief that was conveniently sitting next to the couple, he reached for it, then finally withdrew from the Ron’s body.

“But I do believe it is time to clean up and return to the career fair lest we miss anything else due to our impromptu exit,” he suggested. Will leaned onto his side to gain access to Ronald’s stomach before he began wiping away his libation.

“And Knox, please do keep your hands to yourself this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The End!**
> 
> May Ronald continue to wreak havoc and give William gray hair!


End file.
